


Stars

by writingonmars



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, once i actually start getting things done, this is gonna get sad btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonmars/pseuds/writingonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your freckles.."<br/>"My freckles?"<br/>"They're like constellations"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Robin was in love with Wally. Not that he would ever tell him. Wally and Artemis were meant for each other anyway, they’d realize it soon enough too.

 It was the middle of November, and Robin shoved his hands into his pockets. He just got out of school, and was on his way to Mount Justice. The sky had turned a sludgy grey after the cold rain they had that day, leaving everything with a softer touch. Everything but the weather that is. Robin’s hands were now turning red and the jacket wasn’t helping him. Just then his phone buzzed

 “Yo dude, where r u?” It was Wally. Robin’s fingers had become numb, but were soon warming up at the thought of Wally. He tried to answer back despite how frozen his fingers still were

 “im on mt wway” he answered. Wally would get it.

 “r u ok? Ur not freezing somewhere in the streets of gotham r u?” Wally replied instantaneously

 “yea jusr colf” he typed as fast as he could “ill b there in a s ec”

* * *

Once Robin made it to Mount Justice, he was instantly met with Wally.

“Finally! It was taking you forever” Wally whined

“S-sorry the cold was slowing me down” Robin said, slightly nasally.

“The cold? Slowing the boy wonder down?” Wally said in mock exasperation.

“Stop calling m-me that. And yes the cold, unlike you I’m not always running a fever” Robin said

“It’s not running a fever, it’s called being a speedster.” Wally retorted.

M’gann had now entered the room and saw Robin.

“Robin! You’re here! It’s so nice to see you!

“Hey Miss M, yeah I decided to stop by for a sec, since it’s the weekend and all” Robin explained. His shivering had ceased thankfully.

“Hm. you know what, maybe you’re cold because you’re getting old.” Wally suddenly said. His hair was everywhere today. He was probably running.

Robin turned to him. “Where did that come from?” he questioned.

“Well your birthday is in like two weeks right?”

“Your birthday is in two weeks?” M’gann asked excitedly “You should’ve told us Robin, I could have done something!”

“It’s okay M’gann, you don’t have to do anything” Robin said.

“I know! I’ll bake a cake!” M’gann cried. “Do you prefer chocolate or vanilla?”

“Uh…-“ Robin started but was cut off by Wally.

“Both!” Wally said

“Both?” M’gann asked, “Can a cake have both?”

“Here on earth, we have something called a marble cake. It’s a mixture of both chocolate and vanilla cake and it’s delicious.” Wally said, “And Robin loves it, but he won’t tell anyone.” He added.

_Only you would care about that_ Robin thought and smiled.

“Oh ok, I’ll have to ask Artemis then…” M’gann said. Robin watched her fly off and then felt something on his hands, only to see… Wally holding them?  
“Wh-What are you doing?” Robin jumped, but didn’t let go of Wally’s hands.

“Your hands are cold.” Wally said with a straight face.

“O-oh” Robin said and they just stood there in front of the zeta tubes, holding each other’s hands.

_He’s so close_

“You’re really warm” Robin said, leaning into Wally until he was basically hugging him.  “And I’m so… cold… why am I so cold…”

“Because you’re running around Gotham in this pathetic jacket. It’s the middle of November dude. You’re gonna make yourself sick.” Wally chided him

“A bigger jacket prevents mobility” Robin said but it was muffled against Wally’s shirt.

“Whatever” Wally said warming Robin’s hands.

* * *

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Artemis said walking in. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, not really caring whether she was or not.

“Not really” Robin said, quickly pushing himself way from Wally.

“Mhm” Artemis said no longer paying attention.

“I think I should go…” Robin said

“Go? But you just got here! What, did you come here just to look at me?” Wally asked jokingly

_Yes_ Robin thought

“No." Robin said and they both just looked at each other.

“Then stay, I got a new videogame that we should totally try out, and it’s a weekend!” Kid Flash whined.

The look on Kid Flash’s face was enough for Robin to say yes.

“...Okay…” Robin said. “Let me just tell Batman”

 

* * *

 

 “I am so BORED,” Wally announced to the whole room. Currently, the team was situated in the “living room” of the mountain. Artemis was on the floor, brushing her hair for the fiftieth time and M’gann was reading another one of her fashion magazines. Conner was sitting on the smaller couch staring at the TV change channels at a rapid speed, thanks to the resident speedster who had gone through them at least five times. Kaldur was sitting next to Conner and Robin was splayed on the other couch.

 “You’re always bored.” Artemis said.

“I’m not always bored” Wally said “We had no mission today, and it’s only 4 pm, and it’s going to be dark soon, we should do something”

“Like what?” Artemis challenged

“Like… I don’t know… Hey didn’t that new skating place open downtown? We should go there.” Wally said flashing a smile.

“That’s… actually not a bad idea.” Artemis said. “I haven’t been skating in ages. I used to love it as a kid…”

“Are you talking about ice-skating, I’ve always seen that on TV but never in real life. I’ve always wanted to do it.”

“Then it’s final. Let’s go.” Wally said pulling Robin from the couch onto his feet.

“Where are we going again?” Robin asked

Wally sighed

“Iceskatingthere’sanewrinkdowntownthatI’vealwayswantedtogotoandM’gannwantstogoandsodoesArtemisandI’mboredsolet’sgo” he said with super-speed

“Ice-skating? I’m not that good at ice skating…” Robin said

“You’re not good at ice-skating? Aren’t you like a gymnast or something” Artemis asked

“That doesn’t mean I’m good at something that’s totally different.” Robin said

“Hey, you don’t have to be good, we’ll have fun” Wally said with a smile trying to reach the other sleeve of his coat.

“I guess you’re right” Robin smiled, helping Wally with his coat, and getting a quick “What would I do without you?” From Wally

_What would I do without you?_ Robin couldn’t help but wonder in return

 

* * *

 

 

The ice rink was huge, and there weren’t that many people there. Once the team had finally gotten their skates on, (it had to be explained several times until Robin, Wally, and Artemis just did it for the rest of the team) they started for the ice.

“Maybe if I slightly levitate, no one will notice” M’gann said suddenly scared at the idea of falling on the ice.

“Do not worry M’gann, you will do fine” Kaldur assured her

“Thank you Kaldur” M’gann looked at him gratefully.

 

After stumbling a bit, Artemis had gotten the hang of skating again, and Wally was a pro from the beginning. M’gann was holding onto Conner, who was an adequate skater, to keep herself from falling, however she still did stumble from time to time. Kaldur got the hang of it too once Artemis showed him the ropes. Robin on the other hand was scared. No, not scared, terrified.

Artemis skated with Wally for a while, sometimes bumping his shoulder or having her hand brush against his. However, she became occupied talking to M’gann, so Wally went looking for Robin.

\---

“Come on you won’t fall” Wally tried to get Robin off the side of the rink. He was clutching onto it for dear life.

“Yeah I will, I told you I don’t skate.” Robin said.

“But you came anyway” Wally said

“B-because you’re my friend. And why would I want to be stuck at the mountain alone” Robin defended himself

“Just hold on to me, and you’ll be fine” Wally said giving him a hand to hold on to.

Robin looked at him for any signs of joking around and found none.

“F-Fine…” He said grabbing Wally’s arm.

Soon they were gliding on the ice, albeit rather slowly.

“Do you think you can do it yourself now” Wally said to Robin who was squeezing the life out of Wally’s arm.

“Uh… wh-what yeah.” Robin said letting go of Wally’s arm a bit too quickly and stumbling backwards, only for Wally to catch him midway. Wally's arms were wrapped around Robin's torso, and it looked like they were about to start doing the tango.

Wally was leaning over him, his nose almost touching his.

“Dude, you okay?” Wally asked.

Heat rushed up to Robin’s cheeks

“Y-yeah, yeah I’m fine, I just let go too quickly that’s all. Watch, in no time I’m going to be a better skater than you.” Robin said to cover it up.

“Pft, sure you are. I am the master skater.” Wally said, putting his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out.

“Oh yeah, well… race you!” Robin said, pushing Wally and getting a head start to the other end of the rink.

“Hey! No fair!” Wally tried to get up as quickly as he could without using super-speed (ok, maybe he did use a little) and started racing towards Robin.

Robin was laughing, skating wasn’t so har-

“Uh oh uh oh uH OH  UH…WALLY??” He yelled behind him

“Yeah” Wally yelled back

“How do you stop??” Robin said frantically

“You just-“

It was too late.

He crashed into the wall. Which really wasn’t that bad.

Until Wally crashed into him.

They both fell to the ground, and ended up in one of the most clichéd positions ever. Wally ended up on top of Robin who still had his eyes clenched shut from the impact of the fall. 

“Are we dead yet” Robin asked eyes still shut.

“No, we’re okay” Wally said. “You can open your eyes”

Robin opened his eyes, and wished he didn’t. Wally was right on top of him, close enough that he could make out every one of Wally’s freckles.

_He’s so beautiful… I could kiss him right now. I could… kiss him right now, I have to stop this, he’s my best friend, and I’m being creepy… why can’t I just tell him how I feel_

“Uh…dude?” Wally said waving his hand in Robin’s face “Are you okay?”

“What?” Robin said zoning back in, but not looking at Wally in the eye, or in the face in general.  “Yeah I’m okay…” He was starting to feel how cool the ice was from underneath him.

“You’ve been zoning out lately, are you sure you’re okay?”

_No I’m in love with my best friend. How could I be okay?_ Robin thought

Before he could answer though M’gann had appeared

“Robin! Wally! Are you both alright?” she called to them “I saw you guys fall it seemed like it hurt”

“It’s okay M’gann we’re perfectly fine thanks!” Wally said finally getting off Robin, and giving him a hand. Robin took it shakily.

_Wow, Robin’s hands are really soft…_ Wally thought _Wait… where did that come from_

“I think it’s time we all go home. We had a lot of fun today. Thank you for suggesting this Wally.” Kaldur said pushing Wally out of his thoughts.

“No problem” Wally said.

On the walk home, Robin noticed how close Artemis would get to Wally all of a sudden, and how Wally would laugh at her snarky comments with admiration in his eyes. And he couldn’t help but feel jealous when they were almost at the mountain and Artemis was leaning on Wally’s shoulder and Wally didn’t try to stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this is my first time writing a fic ever, and I'm like super pumped but really nervous at the same time. I have like a slight idea of where this is going to go, but I'm still unsure honestly. I know at times, they're probably really out of character and my writing style is all over the place, but I wrote this really late at night thinking "if I don't post it now, I'll never post it". Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now, and I hope you like it! (oh by the way, the title will make sense later... like a lot later if I ever decide to finish this the way I want to)


End file.
